


there's the universe (and then there's you)

by eggrater



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Winter Olympics 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggrater/pseuds/eggrater
Summary: Humans' brains are made up of over 100 billions cells, almost the same amount of the stars in The Milky Way.Yuzuru Hanyu may just be another human in this universe, but for Shoma, he is his universe.





	there's the universe (and then there's you)

**Author's Note:**

> hi there, it's vitenkatrash. changed my username just to match all my usernames all over the internet. here's a yuzusho. this was inspired by Ninomiya Kazunari's lesson in Arashi Waku Waku Gakkou 2011 where he talked about humans' body. enjoy x

February 2nd 2018, Pyeongchang, South Korea

Shoma wrapped up the first official practice for Olympics, he hasn’t seen Yuzuru anywhere yet, despite the other man messaging him last night telling him that he has arrived in Pyeongchang. Shoma had missed him. It has been months and months since he last saw Yuzuru, months since their last hug, months since the last time he heard Yuzuru’s laughter in person. 

Well, to be fair, that’s the best thing for Yuzuru anyway. Shoma wouldn’t want him to fly to Japan, risking his precious ankle just to see Shoma. He’d rather Yuzuru stay in Canada under proper treatment under Brian’s watch (what’s with the secrecy though?) so he’s safe. 

He has been waiting for Olympics to come for a long time, probably because he’s excited to compete, while at the same time he’s been longing to see Yuzuru. 

Mihoko smiled at him softly. “Shoma, you can go back for today.” She said, and Shoma nodded, smiling back at her. Shoma typed a quick message on his phone, asking for Yuzuru’s room number and if he’s in his room right now before following Mihoko out of the arena. 

*** 

_ 2184, just knock _ was Yuzuru’s answer. Shoma excused himself from his coach, telling her he has someone he needs to see. Mihoko merely threw him a knowing smile, nodding. Shoma pressed the 21 button. Yuzuru’s room is at the corner of the corridor, and he rang the bell. 

The door swung open, revealing a figure that Shoma had missed terribly, horribly for the past few months. It probably took 20 years off Shoma’s lifespan not to jump into a hug at the hotel corridor. Yuzuru smiled at him, gesturing for him to come in. 

Shoma took off his shoes, muttering a quiet  _ Sorry for intruding _ , and he heard the sound of the door automatically closed behind him. Shoma turned to face Yuzuru, and his lover’s smiling softly at him, not making any sound. 

Yuzuru walked closer to Shoma before wrapping his arms around the younger skater, face buried in where Shoma’s shoulder meets his neck. Shoma’s glad he took a shower before he came here, otherwise he’d still smell like sweat after practice. It feels good to be in Yuzuru’s arms again, so Shoma made himself comfortable as he pressed his cheeks against Yuzuru’s chest, arms wrapping around him. 

Maybe it was the weather, maybe it was because it’s winter in Korea, maybe it’s because they’re at the  _ Olympics _ , maybe it was because they haven’t seen each other in what felt like months, but Yuzuru’s hug felt tighter than usual. His touch was more lingering, more needy, like  _ he missed Shoma _ . 

_ Please say it _ , Shoma’s mind screamed.  _ Please tell me you missed me _ . 

“ _ Hisashiburi* _ , Sho.” He said, smiling at him. Shoma pulled away from the hug, deciding that they should be in the room properly first. When Shoma entered the room, it was obvious Yuzuru was probably still trying to adjust with the jetlag. 

“Did I disturb your resting?” He asked. 

“You didn’t, make yourself comfortable. Actually, no, let’s go to sleep.” Yuzuru suggested, sitting on the bed. 

Shoma chuckled. “Right, sure.” 

They got themselves comfortable under the blankets, Yuzuru wrapping his arms around Shoma’s smaller body, legs intertwined. “I missed you.” Shoma whispered, gathering his courage. “I’ve been waiting for this day to come for so long.” 

“Did you?” Yuzuru chuckled. “It won’t keep you waiting anymore. I’m here.” 

“This sport isn’t the same without you around, after all.” Shoma sai again, even though he knows Yuzuru’s consciousness is probably slowly fading away. 

“Hmm? Do I really make such a big impact? I’m just one skater, Sho.” He said again. 

“Your existence means a lot to the sport, Yuzu-kun, but I didn’t mean the sport in general,” Shoma said again. “I mean the sport for me, it’s not the same when you’re not competing with me. It’s not the same when I don’t have anyone to fight alongside with for Japan.” 

Yuzuru hummed against Shoma’s fluffy, unstyled hair, still listening. 

“Mihoko-sensei told me there are 100 billions cells in human’s brain,” he started, and Yuzuru’s eyes fluttered open, intrigued with the change of topics. “She said it’s the same with the amount of the stars in The Milky Way. She said, humans are universes too.” 

“That’s interesting.” Yuzuru commented, but Shoma wasn’t done yet. 

“You’re my universe, Yuzuru. Maybe not for anyone, maybe for some people you’re just one skater, maybe for some people you’re easily replaced, but not for me.” Shoma paused, picking his words carefully. “As a sportsman, you’re someone I look up to, someone who gives me a reason to keep practicing over and over, harder and harder every day. As a friend, as a lover, you’re someone who has always been taking care of me since the novice days.” 

Shoma took a deep breathe. 

“And then as humans, Yuzuru. Your existence in general is the reason why I’m here right now, since it was you who always pushed me softly from the back. You’re the reason I got this far. It’s a wonder, Yuzuru, that you exist. Nobody knows how the universe was created, and how it survived this far. The same with you, nobody knew you would become a figure skater, nobody knew I would meet you, but then I did, and you became my whole universe. There are stars flowing in you, Yuzuru, and I don’t think I’d ever met someone like you again.” 

Yuzuru’s hand is buried in Shoma’s hair, stroking, listening. 

“So please don’t ever ask me to find a new one.”

Yuzuru chuckled at the end of Shoma’s long speech, cold lips pressing at Shoma’s temple. “I would never, Sho. I would never ask for anyone else, nor would I ever ask you to find anyone else.  _ My  _ universe would never be the same without you, after all.” 

That’s relieving to hear, Shoma thought. He pulls himself closer to Yuzuru like there was still any gap for him to do that, head sinking into the fluffy pillows. 

Right before he falls into a deep sleep, he heard Yuzuru’s voice. 

“I missed you too, Shoma.” 

**Author's Note:**

> always feel free to say hi! twitter: @eggrater


End file.
